Powerpuff Girls Scientist Surprise
by fficszemi
Summary: Here's my next Powerpuff fanfiction with the Powerpuff Girls' new born bros, the Rockin'right Boys. Enjoy!


THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!

And a very boring the day for the girls...

"Man, I'm so bored!" - said Buttercup

"Me,too!" - said Bubbles

"I wish we had somebody to play with." - said Blossom sadly

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's ask the Professor if he wanna play with us!" - said Bubbles

"Good idea!" - said Buttercup and they went

Later in the lab...

"Hi, Professor!" - said the girls

"Oh, hello, girls!" - said the Professor

"Professor, we are all so bored. Could you play with us?" - asked Bubbles

"Eh, sorry girls, but I'm very busy right now." - said the Professor

"Ah, ok." - said the girls sadly

"Maybe try to ask the Mayor. He loves to play!" - said the girls

"Oh, alright dad!" - said the girls happily

Later in the Mayor's office...

"Hi, Mayor!" - said the girls

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise! Girls, what can I do for you?" - said the Mayor cheerfully

"Mayor, we are very bored since we don't have anybody, who plays with us. The Professor is busy as well. Could you play with us?" - asked the girls

"Well, sorry, but I have a lots of work. But you can ask ." - said the Mayor

"Alright!" - said the girls

", nobody wanna play with us. The Professor and Mayor are busy. Could you play with us?" - asked the girls

"Sorry, girls! I also have a lots of work." - said sadly

"Oh." - said the girls

"Maybe go to school and there you can play with your classmates." - suggested

"YES!" - said the girls and the flew to the school happily

Later at the school...

"Ok, here we are." - said Blossom

"But where are the others?" - asked Bubbles

"No school today or what?" - asked Buttercup

"Hi, girls!" - said

"Oh, hello, !" - said the girls

"Whatcha doin' here, girls?" - asked

"We are very bored, because nobody wanna play with us. The Professor, the Mayor and are busy. We wanna play. Where are the other children? " - asked the girls

"I'm so sorry, but no school today and I'm gonna go home right now." - said

"Aww, really?" - asked the girls sadly

"Yes. But I know somebody, who makes you very happy!" - said cheerfully

"WHAT? REALLY?" - asked the girls

"Of course, but that'll be a suprise for you." - said

"Yay, we love surprises!" - exclaimed the girls

"Glad to hear that. Now go home to see your surprise." - said

"Alright, !" - said the girls and the flew to home

Later at the house...

"Ok, now let's check the surprise." - said Blossom silently and she entered the house

"Sugar,spice and everything boys like..." - said the Professor in himself

"Did you hear? It's the Professor." - said Bubbles

"Yeah, but it seems he's making something in the lab." - said Blossom

"Let's check it out!" - said Buttercup

AND THE SURPRISE IS NEAR...

"Let's knock on the door!" - said Blossom

"*knock* *knock*" - knocked Bubbles

"Umm...Professor?" - said Buttercup

"At last I finished!" - said the Professor in himself

"Professor what did you...HUUUH? WHO ARE YOU?" - asked the girls amazingly

"Hello, we are your new born bros, the Rockin'right Boys! Your father, the Professor created us to make you happy if you are bored. And of course we save the day as well!" - said their new born bros

"I'm Benny!" - said Benny

"I'm Basil!" - said Basil

"And I'm Baxter!" - said Baxter

"Wow! Professor, is this all true?" - asked the girls happily

"Yes! I made them since I saw you are very bored and everybody is too busy to play with you, that's why I decided to make your bros." - explained the Professor

"Excellent!" - said the girls very happily

"Now we won't be bored anymore!" - said Buttercup

"And saving the day will be cooler with them!" - said Bubbles

"YES!" - said Blossom happily and they flew away

The next day...

THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!

And now the day isn't too boring for girls...

Their new born bros, the Rockin'right Boys are coming with them!

"Yay, I'm glad the Professor made you for us, boys!" - said Bubbles happily

"Yeah, at lease we won't be bored anymore!" - said Buttercup

"Let's save the city, boys and girls!" - said Blossom 

Later...

OH NO, MOJO IS TRYING TO ROB THE BANK!

"Muhahaha, at last the money is mine!" - said Mojo with big laugh

"Not so fast, Mojo!" - said the girls

"The Powerpuff Girls and...What the heck? Who are you?" - asked Mojo

"We are the Rockin'right Boys, and the Powerpuff Girls are our sisters!" - said the new born bros

"Yeah, take the money back to the bank or we kick your butts!" - said Buttercup

"You'll never catch me!" - said Mojo and he ran away

And Mojo ran away with the money, but the Powerpuff Girls and the Rockin'right Boys attacked him...

Blossom and Benny attacked with ice breath:

"Take that, you cheater!" - said Benny and he punched Mojo

"Yikes!" - moaned Mojo

"Ice breath!" - said Blossom and she breathed ice at him

"Nice job, sister!" - said Benny and he hugged Blossom

"Yeah!" - said Blossom and she hugged Benny

Bubbles attacked with sonic scream, Basil attacked with electric ball:

"Sonic scream!" - said Bubbles and she screamed at Mojo

"Grrrrr! Curses!" - said Mojo

"This electric ball is yours, you robber!" - said Basil and he threw electric ball at him

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" - shouted Mojo

"Excellent, sister!" - said Basil and he kissed Bubbles

"Yeah!" - said Bubbles and she kissed Basil

Buttercup attacked with laser, Baxter attacked with fist:

"Laser blast!" - said Buttercup and she blasted laser at Mojo

"Auch!" - shouted Mojo

"And this fist sandwhich will teach you a lesson!" - said Baxter and he punched Mojo

"Uhhhh!" - moaned Mojo

"Now let's take this monkey robber to prison!" - said Buttercup with evil grin

"Yeah!" - said Baxter 

Later in the prison...

"And don't try to rob bank anymore!" - said Blossom and she put Mojo in the cell and closed the door

"Curses to you, girls and boys!" - said Mojo angrily

"Now let's go, girls and boys!" - said Blossom and they flew away

Later in Townsville...

"We did it, boys and girls!" - said Blossom

"Yeah! " - said Buttercup

"And at last we can play together at home, boys and girls!" - said Bubbles happily

"HURRAY!" - said the boys

AND ONCE AGAIN THE DAY IS SAVED...

THANKS TO THE POWERPUFF GIRLS...

AND THEIR NEW BORN BROTHERS, THE ROCKIN'RIGHT BOYS!


End file.
